


Damnit, Parker!

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parker kisses Eliot on a job, it opens up a whole world of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnit, Parker!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the famed leverage ot3. 
> 
> I've been waiting to write a fic for them forever, not the most original idea but eh, I had fun with it.

People either tend to not pay attention to people who are kissing, and try to ignore them. Or they assume if they're in some place they shouldn't be like Parker and Eliot right now because they wanted to sneak off to have some alone time instead of trying to steal something. 

So obviously she kissed Eliot when the latter happens, and the guard who Hardison hadn't been able to warn him about as he'd been on the grift rather than in the van shows up the exact moment she and Eliot had just came from a restricted area to explain why they were there. 

It brings her back to the David job back when they were a group of five instead of three as the guard coughs to interrupt them. 

"You two should take that somewhere else." 

"Oh okay." Parker giggled, trying to sound drunk and sell the bit even more as she stumbled once as Eliot had steadied her with an arm around her waist. She briefly considered how safe that made her feel as they walked on and away. 

When they had a moment alone,"Damnit, Parker!" 

She tilted her head at the saying that was usually only reserved for Hardison. With annoyance, but also always fondness underneath. 

"You can't just do that!" Eliot sounded affronted. 

"How else did you plan on explaining our appearance by the door?" Parker reasoned. "It would have put Hardison in harm's way if we were found there under suspicion when he just introduced himself to the mark a few days ago." 

It's a low blow considering how high Eliot values their safety. "...you're talking to Hardison about this. I'm not having this conversation with him." 

"Okay." Parker agreed. 

 

 

 

"So I kissed Eliot." Parker doesn't see the point in being indirect when they had been heard over the comms. Not that Eliot had really kissed her back only, but his face had been flushed enough from the affection that it hadn't made the guard think he wasn't a willingly participant. 

Hardison does't seemed too bothered. "I, uh know." 

"He seems upset." 

"He shouldn't be." Hardison said, a little too quickly. "I mean, I don't mind. I respect your call, babe. It didn't bother me, so he shouldn't feel that way. I mean, I get it, though." 

Considering how the first few of their kisses went, Parker wasn't surprised. She however thought about this situation remembering what Sophie said about attraction. Sexual attraction had always been a bit abstract to her. It helped later when she had a word - asexual - to help define why that was something she didn't always get. 

Sophie however explained it nicely stating that sexual attraction was a desire to be with another person intimately. Though that desire didn't mean someone always wanted to act on it, sometimes it was more akin to viewing a piece an art. Content to just observe, and never to interact with it anymore than that. Parker had known for a while that Hardison had been attracted to Eliot. 

Eliot's gaze was more wandering, it's tell tale signs marking his features more often than how it lit up on Hardison's. 

Hardison noted the expanding silence. "Parker?" He pressed, ever seen Parker had become the mastermind, the more often she went on without saying something when something was puzzling her. 

"Do you want to kiss Eliot?" She asked instead, watching Hardison's face show clear signs of surprise, confusion and anxiety. "You do, don't you?" 

"I..." Hardison started, trying to think of the right words. "I do, kind of. But I'm with you, but at the same time... "

Parker had a feeling where this was going, there had been something that Hardison hadn't been able to tell her for a long time. She hadn't confronted him about it, because she never liked being made to talk about something before she was ready, either. "Do you remember that movie we watched the other week? The one with the love triangle that I said was stupid?" 

"Yeah." Hardison nodded, willingly to see where this was going rather than question it. "But love triangles are usually pretty stupid to begin with." 

"I thought it was stupid because I didn't understand why all three of them couldn't be together." Parker hadn't voiced that particular thought because at the time, Hardison had been rather tired and she hadn't wanted the conversation to delve into something that would keep them both up. "Isn't that what you want with me and Eliot? For us to all be together?" 

"Polyamory." Hardison provided. "I looked it up." 

"Hm." Parker hadn't heard that word before. "Can you show me the sites you were on? I think I get it, but I want to understand more." 

 

 

 

Eliot is cooking and definitely not avoiding Hardison and Parker when they get back to Portland. At least if his hands are busy and he has cooking on his mind, it's easier to avoid thinking about the kiss the other day. It had never been about the job, he got it, Parker's decision had been on point like it always was, but it was a dangerous door to open. 

He remembered how Parker and Haridson got started.

Eliot didn't need that while Parker and Hardison were dating when he already had some less than pure thoughts about the duo. If it had just been lust it would have been simpler to deal with. Lust was simple, lust you didn't really have to explain because it didn't really have to mean anything. It was just an acknowledgement of how attractive another person was, but it didn't have to go anywhere. 

No, the problem had been that it was something more than lust, and even more dangerous than friendship. 

That of course had to be the part where Hardison walked in. Eliot looked around trying to spy Parker but Hardison answered the question for him. "She thought me and you should talk." 

"Alright." Eliot said evenly. He wanted to avoid this conversation, but it didn't look like he could. "I didn't-" 

"I'm not mad, man." Hardison shook his head. "I trust you. If Parker has to kiss anyone else but me, I'm glad it's you." 

"Uh..." Eliot had to process that for a moment. "Okay?" He managed. 

"Or rather I guess I was jealous, but not in the way you're thinking." Hardison had practiced his speech in his head, but it was harder to do in person. Particularly without Parker here to lend her assistance, she had a way with words, often just because she was too direct so she got the conversation where it needed to be. "You said Damnit, Parker, instead of Damnit, Hardison and that's always sort of been our thing. But I was thinking, maybe that's not a bad thing to be a thing all three of us can have." 

Eliot was lost, and the confusion must have showed because Hardison asked. "You're not getting this are you?" 

"No." Eliot admitted. 

"Kiss him." Parker said, appearing out of nowhere. She couldn't have descended from the ceiling as she had wanted to because this was the restaurant part of the brew pub and not their private quarters. But it still seemed to have the desired effect starling both and making them blush. "And me, too since you didn't really kiss me the other day." 

"Yeah." Hardison recovered first. "What she said." 

"This isn't just because you two are getting bored in the bedroom, is it?" Eliot hated, absolutely hated thinking let alone asking about their sex life but the situation called for it. Sometimes couples did this, and never amounted to anything more, and it's not that he had tried that arrangement before, but it was very different when you had real feelings for the couple. 

Parker pouted at the question as Hardison gave a response. "You're more than welcome to our bedroom, but this isn't just about that." Hardison added, somewhat unhappy that's the first place Eliot's mind went. But maybe neither of them had come across the clearest. 

"We want you as our boyfriend. And we can be your boyfriend and girlfriend, too." Parker added, hoping that helped. 

Eliot was silent for a long time, Parker wondered briefly if they broke him and exchanged a look with Hardison who seemed to have the same fear. 

"Okay." Eliot finally agreed. "I can do that." 

Hardison and Parker grinned in sync and descended on Eliot showering him with love and attention to cast away any remaining doubts he might have had about how serious they were about this. 

They only ended up getting one kiss in each, before Eliot pushed them away. "Don't you smell that?" 

It was then Hardison and Parker seemed to remember that Eliot had been cooking before their conversation. "Should we go?" Hardison asked uneasily knowing Eliot could get intense about food. 

"Or you could fed us. I'm hungry-" Parker stopped at a quick glance from Hardison. "We're hungry." 

"Fine, but you're going to have to keep your hands off me so the brew pub doesn't get burnt down."


End file.
